Dragon Ball UA: Enter Ragnarok
by ltj056
Summary: A village was at peace, until one day a great evil attacked...


**Still in a bit of flunky funk, so I decided this little villain preview for a major antagonist in the saga after the TOP. This is my own take on a certain character's backstory from a perspective of people close to him. One problem I have with the first Multiverse History, is that perspective is not taken into account. What should have been Kale's story was basically just a long summary. So, I'm making this at the perspective of non-major characters. Enjoy!**

In a rocky landscape, there was a colony with buildings made of stone. There were gray people with large black eyes riding purple horse-like creatures with hay and crops in tow. If one looked to the north, they would see a mine. We zoom in on one house and within it. It was pretty standard with typical wooden furniture and red carpet. There was a gray man with yellow clothes making something in a pot, "I think that I finally figured this out."

The contents of the pot, as unknown as they were, suddenly sprung up and made a mess, "Oh come on!"

A gray woman with grey clothing walked in and laughed, "Still having trouble making the soup, honey?" 

"I swear, it feels like this pot hates me." 

"Well. You better be able to manage. We don't want anyone thinking we can't contribute-"

They're chatting of cuisine was halted by screams from outside. The two ran out to see what was going on and saw people running from something. The man yelled out, "What's going on?!"

Someone from the crowd pointed to the sky, "A large piece of space stone is descending on the village!"

The woman looked to the air and saw a massive red glow. The man grabbed her hand, "We need to clear the area!"

Her eyes were locked on the red light, "That's no space stone."

The glow stopped and caused a shockwave that shook the entire village. Everyone was pushed to the ground and they turned to see a large shadowed figure, " _For thousands of years, I laid dormant."_

Everyone, including the couple, were in awe of the enormous figure. All they could see were two red eyes with the rest being covered by darkness, " _Now, at last, it is time to release my wrath."_

Everyone started to run when, rather suddenly, red lightning started to crash down upon the village. Some of the people were being struck by the bolts and burnt to a nigh crisp. The man took his wife's hand and the two made extreme haste, "We need to get a horse and get to the nearest other village!" 

The two jumped above a building and saw another collection of buildings, "There! Now all we need to do is-" 

Before the man could finish his sentence, a massive red blast obliterated the nearby town. The couple could only stare at awe as the resulting explosion proved no life remained and looked upward to see that the monster's shape. While still clouded by the darkness around it, was very similar to a western dragon. It had wings and a long tail, though the shadows still made it difficult to see any other details, _"Though my seal remains, I shall bring the end of your days."  
_

The lightning started to grow larger and more frequent. It struck miles away from the village and started to move with great speeds. Before anyone could tell what was happening, large chunks of the planet started to ascend into the sky and away from the planet. The woman eyes widened as she saw the continents worth of land vanish, "Why is it doing this?!"

The shadowy creature descended onto the village, it's ginormous claws and feet holding onto different parts of the planet. While terrifying, the villagers now saw it's form. The dragon was pitch black with silver claws and wings, it's underbelly was a slight grey, its eyes were a definite crimson, and had large teeth. One villager spoke up, "Why?! Why, are you killing us?!"

The dragon moved it's head, which made the village look like a bug, down to them, " _It is the prerogative of an all-powerful being, such as myself, to annihilate lesser beings. You are all nothing but bugs that are to be exterminated."  
_

It's mouth started to glow a bright red and needles started to rain down onto the villagers. The couple hid underneath thick stone and could only watch what happens. Some of them started to glow their eyes bright red, but the needles started to pierce through many of them. Some were lucky and the first one through them finished the job, but others had to endure contless needles piercing their flesh before death. When the needles stopped, only the couple remained. The dragon roared, " _I know you two are still alive. Leave your cover or I will destroy your pathetic world."_

The couple crawled out from the stone looked upon the monster that destroyed their race. They eyed the enormous beast with fear and silence, much to it's apparent amusement, _"I never tire of seeing the last of my prey squirm."_

The beast growled, _"It is time for you two to depart and leave one being left."  
_

The wife held her husband tighter and had a frightned look, "W-who is that one?"

The dragon grew an even greater smirk, _"Your own son, of course."_

The husband looked shocked at what the dragon had said, "Jiren?! What does he have to do with you?!" 

Both the man and his wife were shocked when they heard the least likely thing to hear, laughter, _"Your guess is as good as mine, insects! All I know is my seal let me free for a few hours to put this boy on his path, but any chance I gain to rain destruction down on the weak and insignificant is one I will take with much joy and satisfaction."_

While the dragon's vile laughter pierced through the sky, the man's eyes started to glow, "You leave my son alone-"

A small black beam went clean through his head before he could finish his sentence, much to the wife's horror, "KANJI!"

She turned to the monster with a look of terror, "What are you?!"

A loud roar pierced through the skies as the beast's voice was heard, _"I am the destined bringer of the end! I am the true deity of destruction! I am the monster that will destroy all life and creation to leave nothing to be remade! I AM RAGNAROK"_

As Ragnarok finished, a circle of fire started to surround her and she started to panic, only stopping when she saw something she didn't believe she would see. It was a young boy with a large cloth on his body and he was running frantically towards her, "Mommy!"

She held her hand out to him, "No Jiren, stay back!"

The mother saw that there were tears in his eyes as she looked at him, "Listen to me. You need to be strong. You need to get stronger to avenge everyone. Promise me that Jiren!" 

She didn't hear a response from the boy and inhaled, "I SAID PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL BE STRONG ENOUGH TO DESTROY THIS THING!"

Her words words frightned the boy, but got him to speak, "I promise."

After hearing that, she smiled, "Good. Now, run as fast as you can from here!" 

The mother heard laughter and turned to Ragnarok, who was smirking at the display of the bond between mother and son, _"Your mother is right boy. Now, leave!"_

The mother collapsed on her knees as she struggled to even breath, "Live on, my so-"

Before the poor woman could finish her sentence, she felt intense heat consume her as she screamed in pain. There was nothing to her now, but a bright burning light and belief in the future. 

**Is this technically following the whole power scaling thing? Ya know, making the evil Jiren and his friends faced be planet sized.**

 **This was an interesting addition to the series and I should talk about decisions here.**

 **Yes, Ragnarok is the evil that killed Jiren's family and friends. I was originally just going to make him an evil guy, but figured that the scaling would be more believable if it was a monster the size of planets. His name was based on the Norse term for the battle to end the world (It's basically that.) which shows his origins and his concept of a TRUE destroyer. As in, he will make sure everything is permanently destroyed. Spoiler I guess.**

 **I hope this was a good gift while I work on the GvJ chapter. Hopefully it'll be done soon.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
